The present invention relates to a strain grommet of the type for firmly holding an electric cord to be used such as in suspending a pendant illuminating appliance.
When a pendant illuminating appliance is to be suspended from a ceiling surface, the suspension may at times be effected with the aid of supporting means such as a chain. In the case of an illuminating appliance having relatively light weight, the suspension may possibly be accomplished by having the cord itself serve as supporting means. Generally in this case, an insulating tape is wrapped around the end portion of the cord so as to trim the unraveled covering braid of the cord and at the same time form a bulge of said insulating tape in the shape of a fist generally positioned where the cord wires are forked out beyond the braid with the bulge preventing the cord from falling down through an opening, such as of a rosette. This is done with a view to precluding the possibility that the weight of the illuminating appliance will exert itself as a load directly upon the core strands of the cord alone rather than on the braid where the strain is intended to be applied. Since said wrapping of the insulating tape is generally effected by hand, this method suffers from inferior operational efficiency and proves unsuitable for mass production. It also has a disadvantage in that the unraveled covering braid requires troublesome trimming work and the finished cord length is likely to vary from cord to cord.
An object of the present invention is to provide a strain grommet for firmly holding the end portion of a cord, which grommet prevents the cord from otherwise possible loosening of the covering braid at the end portion of the cord and ensures excellent operational efficiency.
Another object of this invention is to provide a strain grommet which provides infallible hold of the end portion of a cord so that the end portion of the cord will never pull out from the grommet.